A Mother's secret
by Kittenallie
Summary: Katherine's past catches up with her, and with it everyone's world is turned upside down.
1. Chapter 1

Henry had fallen deeply in love with Lady Anne Boleyn, and desperately wanted to annul his marriage to Queen Katherine. She had not given him a son and heir, and Henry knew it had to be because she had lied about her purity after marrying his own brother. God was punishing him for marrying Arthur's widow. Katherine had not known Henry had fallen for Anne, only he had taken her sister Mary has a mistress. For once in their marriage he had kept an affair secret. Today Katherine's world was about to fall apart in more ways than one.

"Katherine, I do not believe you were a virgin when we married. You slept with my brother. You lied to me." Henry screamed at Katherine. "I want a divorce"

"Henry, please, I love you. I am your true wife in the eyes of God."

"You must accept this Katherine, I will be rid of you and the country will love the new Queen."

"New Queen...you have already chosen to remarry" Katherine began sobbing uncontrollably.

"Yes, and she is so sweet and pure. She is a true virgin." Katherine's mind began to race, who could he be talking about. She knew he was sleeping with Mary Boleyn, his only mistress. Did he have an alliance to marry another princess? Surely Chapuys would have heard and told her the news. No, he had a secret.

"Who is the whore?" Katherine spat in a brief moment of clarity.

"How dare you speak of Lady Anne in that manner. She is untouched by man, unlike you madam." Anne, no, he couldn't have been talking about Anne Boleyn.

"I will never let you marry her." Henry stared at her, through his anger he could see something strange in her eyes. Not hatred for Anne, but something else.

"I will marry her, and you will forfeit your rights as Queen."

"Not her, anyone but her." Katherine began to babble incoherently, as Henry tried to figure out why Katherine hated Anne so much. She had never heard one unkind word spoken about Anne from anyone on the Queen's household. The Queen adored her, maybe that was why she was upset.

"Katherine, this is over, she will be my wife."

"I won't let you marry my daughter." Katherine stunned herself as the long held secret emerged. Henry was speechless. Katherine just admitted she was not a virgin and claimed Anne was her own daughter.

Henry has dismissed Katherine, and summoned Sir Thomas Boleyn to his chambers. He would get to the bottom of this story Katherine created.

"Thomas, I have just been given information that is more disturbing." Thomas looked confused.

"Your majesty?"

"Is Anne your true daughter?" Thomas gulped, he hoped this day would never come. He didn't think Anne could have handled the news.

"No, your Majesty."

"Who are her parents, Thomas. Answer me." Charles Brandon tried his best to push up against the wall into the shadows afraid of what would be said.

"I do not know who her parents are, she was left with my wife and I by her brother Lord Norfolk. He had told us her parents had died, and she needed people to love her. We never told her that she wasn't our own blood."

"Charles, go get Lord Norfolk, NOW!" Charles was thankful to get to leave, but poor Thomas was stuck in the room with a very angry sovereign. Mere minutes past before Charles returned with Norfolk.

"Now, Norfolk, you will tell me the truth. Who are Anne Boleyn's parents? Do not lie to me."

Norfolk lowered his head, "Queen Katherine is her mother, but the father was not named. Katherine would not tell who she had slept with."

"Who told you that, sir?" Norfolk shook with fear for what he was about to say would damn him.

"Lady Margaret Beaufort, your grandmother, your Majesty. She brought the child to me after she was born, and told me nobody should ever know."

"Then how did Katherine know she was her daughter?"

"I do not know, I never told her, I kept the secret."

"And why would she be kept secret?"

"I was told because by Lady Margaret that Katherine was to be seen as pure, so you would marry her"

"Guards, take Lord Norfolk to the Tower." Thomas Howard was charged with treason, and Henry was left pondering what would he do. He loved Anne, but he wasn't sure how she would react to the news. But he knew his marriage to Katherine was over.

EDITORS NOTE : Yes I have other stories to work on, but this little plot bunny attacked me on the way home one day.  
And I am debating on if Charles Brandon should be her father or not.


	2. Chapter 2

Henry had a fitful night's sleep, but he knew he needed to cool off as much as possible before confronting Katherine. He had wanted to divorce her for years, but now he had fallen for the true love of his life and Katherine claims she is her daughter. What if Arthur is her father? That would mean his precious Anne was actually his own niece, and the true heir to the throne of England.

"Katherine, I demand you tell me the truth. Who is her father?" Katherine wanted to lie and say Arthur, but she knew it was not true. Even only a girl she would have been wanted as a true Princess of England. But could she actually tell Henry the truth? It would destroy so many lives, and the father didn't even know about Anne.

"Henry, please, I can't tell you."

"And why the hell not. Who are you protecting? I take it from your lack of admission Anne is not my own brother's daughter?"

Katherine shook her head. "You are correct. I never lied about lying with your brother. Anne was conceived after his death. I was distraught, scared, and left alone in a strange country. The father, he does not know about Anne. He can't. It would destroy his whole world. Please Henry, don't make me tell."

Henry was getting angrier by the second. "Tell me who her father is" he screamed at Katherine. Tears began streaming down her face and her breathing sporadic.

"Henry, promise me you will not harm him."

"Harm him? You mean the man who took your virginity, the man you conceived a child with and then concealed that to your King."

"He didn't know about her, and I don't think he remembers that night at all."

"How does one sleep with the Princess Dowager of England and not remember it."

"We were drunk. It was during a masque, and I never removed mine. After he fell asleep I left, and never told him about it. It was mistake."

Henry stormed out of the room. "Madam you have exactly one day to tell me the whole truth. After that you are to leave court, this sham of a marriage is over."

Katherine crumbled to the floor, she couldn't stop the tears. I can't tell him Henry he will kill him. _God give me strength. _Katherine took in a deep breath, she would lie about the father. To save the life of Anne's father, she would have to go against her beliefs. But who would she decide was the father, it would have to be someone who was at the masque. Someone who was known to get drunk and wouldn't be able to go against her story.

{Anne's chamber}

"Anne, sweetheart." Anne lit up when she saw Henry, but she noticed he looked upset.

"Darling, what is it?"

"Come sit down, I have something to tell you." Henry began his story slowly, watching Anne's reactions to ever detail. Would she pull away from him? Would she be okay? Please let her be okay.

"So, my mother is Katherine? And she just gave me away."

"Yes, my grandmother convinced her that you would have kept her from getting me to marry her."

"She chose a crown over her own daughter." Anne looked up at Henry, her eyes were puffy. "What does that mean for us?" she asked softly. Would he want her now?

"Sweetheart, I love you. We will be husband and wife, and you will be the most loved Queen."

"Henry, who do you think my father is, if it isn't your brother?"

"I do not know, but Katherine will tell me."

{Katherine's chambers, the next afternoon}

"Are you ready to tell the truth?"

Katherine took in a deep breath. "Thomas Howard, is her father." She knew he was in the tower, so even if he denied it Henry wouldn't believe him. She knew it was wrong to condemn a man for something he didn't do, but she knew Henry was already out for his blood.

"Thomas Howard. That could explain why my grandmother took Anne to him. Now Katherine you will write a letter detailing your confession of Anne's secret birth. And then you will publicly declare you are leaving this marriage." Katherine was about to protest when Henry stopped her.

"No, Katherine you do not get to fight this divorce. I have confessions from Lord Norfolk and will have yours as well, and I don't think you want it found out your past." Katherine knew she was defeated, she couldn't win this battle.

Henry watched as Katherine wrote out her confession, signed it and marked with her royal signet.

"You are to keep none of the Queen's jewels and you are to move to Kimbolton Castle tonight. Charles will escort you after you speak in front of Parliament to denounce your throne." With that Henry walked out of Katherine's life, to start anew with Anne.


	3. Chapter 3

Katherine took a deep breath before speaking. "I come here with a heavy heart gentlemen." She looked up to see Henry glaring at her, she had been told to just denounce her throne on religious reasons and leave. Henry had forbidden her to disclose Anne's parentage or anything about Anne and Henry's relationship. "I formally denounce my crown as Queen of England, and will retire to the country for my health. I known now that I can not fufill my duty to my husband and this country in providing an heir." She spoke eloquently for almost thirty minutes finally ending her speech declaring her love and affection for Henry.

Katherine left the chambers with dignity while the men behind her talked over each other wondering what would happen now. Suddenly she was pulled into a dark and quiet room, she was about to scream when the man spoke to her in what could only be described as a whisper.

"She's mine, isn't she Katherine."

"What are you talking about?"

"Anne, your daughter, she's mine. How could you never tell me?"

Katherine looked confused as she stared into the eyes she remembered from that night many years ago. "I ... I didn't think you knew who I was that night. I ..."

"How could I not know who you were?"

Katherine stared dumbfounded at the man. "We were drunk, there were masks, and I..."

"You just wanted to forget, but you couldn't because you were with child." Even when he got angrier with her he never spoke more than a whisper. "You should have told me."

"And then what, would you have married me?"

"Damn it Katherine, you know I would have. You knew I was in love with you back then."

"Please, don't do this to me."

"To you, you are the one who did this. And to lie to the King on who her father was, what were you thinking?"

"I did it to protect you. To protect your life with your wife."

"Well for that I think you. But I will never forgive you. Goodbye Katherine." With that the man left her standing in the little room, tears streaming down her face. She had lost her husband, her life, her crown all because she allowed Lady Beaufort to manipulate her into Henry's bed.

{Hallway leading to Princess Mary's Chambers}

"Anne, wait up." Her sister called to her. Anne stopped and looked back to see Mary and four other ladies straggling behind her. "Why are you in such a hurry anyway?" Lady Jane Parker asked. Anne looked back at the fifteen year old and smiled.

"Sorry, I was lost in my own thoughts."

"What were you thinking about?" Mary asked.

"Just what would happen now that the Queen has left court."

The girls began to talk about becoming the next Queen and giggling as they continued their long walk, when all of the sudden Anne was knocked to the ground.

"Lady Anne!" Charles Brandon exclaimed. He hadn't been looking and ran straight into her.

"Lord Suffolk" The other girls said in unison as he helped poor Anne off the floor. So many of the young women residing at court had crushes on the man standing before them. Anne never had thought of him that way. She never really thought about him at all.

"Where are you going?" He asked desperately trying to make some sort of conversation.

"We are going to Princess Mary's chambers, the King has moved us to her household now ..." Mary stopped herself in mid-sentence when she saw King Henry walking down the hall.

"Good morning, ladies, Charles." Henry was in a very good mood, after this morning with Katherine's formal announcement. He would be free to marry Anne shortly.

"Your Majesty" Anne's gaze lingered just slightly longer than the rest on her sweetheart's face before running to catch up with them.

Charles had not noticed he was staring at Anne, but Henry did. For the briefest moment Henry thought Katherine and lied to him, that Charles was Anne's father. But Katherine said the father didn't know so he dismissed the thought.

"Charles, she is lovely, isn't she?"

Startled Charles only could manage a "who?"

"The Lady Anne, you were staring at her."

Charles recovered quickly, more so than he thought possible. "I was just noticing how Lady Anne shares a few distinct qualities of her mother."

**AUTHOR'S NOTE : I have decided who the father is but that is still a "secret" And in this story Anne was born in 1502 and this is happening in 1520 making her just 18. Princess Mary is 6 and I will be using Mary as Charles' wife's name. I just don't like the change the show took.**


	4. Chapter 4

Months had passed since Katherine's departure and love was in the air. Henry had kept his love for Anne a secret for so many months, even had her sister unwittingly help with the deception. He had taken Mary Boleyn as his mistress a little over a year ago, but had grown tired of her quite fast after having many intellectual conversations with Anne. He didn't want Anne as a mistress, he had known from the start he wanted her as his Queen. Shortly after Katherine gave birth to Princess Mary, Henry decided he wanted out of the marriage. He wanted and needed an heir and Katherine's overzealous nature when it came to praying began to infuriate Henry. She had begged him for more chances to give him a son, but most of the time she was in prayer when he would come to her. He gave up on the marriage years ago. He would call Mary Boleyn to his chambers almost every night still, but all they did was play card or talk about inane topics. Tonight was going to be a very special night for all.

The court was alive with music and dancing. Henry looked up to see Anne twirling through the dance floor with Lady Jane Parker trailing behind her.

"Lady Anne" came a small voice from near the King. Princess Mary loved Anne, she was her favorite Lady and had begun calling for her at night when she awoke from nightmares. She hadn't seen her mother in months, even though Henry had given her permission to visit anytime she requested. As Anne approached, Henry stood up and embraced Anne. When he kissed her, Mary clapped. Anne loved her little sister, and did think it was quite odd how her sister would soon be her own step-daughter. Princess Mary was too young to explain it to her.

Henry got the crowds attention and the silence was deafening.

"Lady Anne has given me the great honor in accepting to be my wife. My Queen."

The crowd erupting in cheering as Henry kissed Anne. Lost in the crowd was a man who didn't know what to think about this development. His daughter was to be the new Queen of England. He wanted to be happy for her, and could see just now how much the King loved her. But all he could think about is how the King wanted to get rid of Katherine so many years ago, only for not having a boy.

{Kimbolton Castle}

"Katherine, I wanted to tell you the news myself." Katherine just stared at the man, she hadn't seen him since that awful day when he left her in tears. Katherine knew the what he would tell her, but wanted to hear him say it. She had known that Henry meant to marry her daughter, Anne.

"The King is marrying our daughter, but you already knew that didn't you?"

"Yes, Henry told me he planned to marry her. That is how this whole mess began. When I slipped and confessed my sins, how I gave away my own daughter just to get a chance at being Queen."

"And you didn't tell me?"

"What would you have done, told Henry to stay away from your child? Henry thinks Lord Norfolk, God Rest is Soul, was her true father." Henry had condemned Thomas Howard for his actions, he of course denied ever being with Katherine but he had knowledge of her past that he kept hidden from his King. Henry charged him with treason to cover up the real reason, Anne's parentage had to be kept from the public.

"You still should have told me, so I could have been prepared."

Katherine just looked at him, she wanted to comfort him but knew nothing would make this better.

{Princess Mary's chambers}

"Jane, will you please calm down." Jane Parker hadn't stopped talking since they returned to Princess Mary's chambers. Henry had kept her at court since her mother left.

"Anne, I love you"

"I love you too, Mary." Little Princess Mary hugged Anne tightly.

"You aren't going to leave me are you?"

"No my dear, I will be here for you always. Do you want me to stay with your until I become Queen?"

"Would you?" the princess' face lit up knowing Anne would stay with her until she moved to the Queen's chambers. It would only be a few more weeks, but those weeks would be spent cementing a unbreakable bond between the sisters. Anne liked having Jane's company as well ever since her own sister was had been married and sent from court. She knew it was to prevent a scandal since so many still regarded her as the King's true mistress.


	5. Chapter 5

"Edward Stafford, did you or did you not visit Katherine without permission from this court." The Duke of Buckingham recently didn't hold much favor with the King, but was trying not to cause any trouble.

"Your majesty, I did go to Kimbolton to see Qu.. Katherine. I am truly sorry that I didn't have permission granted for the visit." Edward hated the man before him, and secretly despised him getting rid of the Queen. It was well known that he used to appeal to the Queen personally to intervene in issue he had from time to time with Henry. "It was a personal matter"

Henry knew he wouldn't get anything else out of the Duke no matter how much he asked, demanded, threatened or any other method he could devise. "Very well, I will not pry, but you are forbidden to see Katherine without my explicit permission."

"Yes your majesty."

Charles watched the scene unfold and his mind raced. What could Edward have needed to see Katherine about so desperately. He never trusted him, he always seemed too close to Katherine. He shook the thoughts from his mind, ever since he learned of Anne Boleyn's past that fateful day he had begun to question everyone's motives.

{Kimbolton Castle}

Katherine paced back in forth, she was still thrown from the news Henry actually marrying Anne. She had secretly thought he wouldn't go through with his plan after learning she was her own daughter. But other things were on her mind as well. She closed her eyes locking on a conversation she had shortly before she left court, and it still gave her chills.

_**"How did you know about my daughter?" she asked the man before her. "Henry wouldn't have told you."**_

_**He looked at her intensely. It was obivious that mixed with his anger at her, he was afraid. Afraid of what Henry would do to him if he ever figured out he was Anne's father. "I overheard you and the King yelling in your chambers, when you told him that he couldn't marry Anne Boleyn. Because she was your daughter. How could you keep that from me?" **_

_**"I..." Katherine stopped herself. She wouldn't tell this man she was sorry. No matter what she partially blamed him for her situation. Even if she knew she was the one that drug him into bed that night.**_

She was shaken from her thoughts by a knock on the door.

"Katherine."

"Princess Mary" Mary Brandon and Katherine had been very close, but they hadn't even written since events unfolded.

"Katherine, I wanted to see how you are doing? And to tell you that soon your daughter will have a new brother or sister. The Queen is with child." Katherine sat in silence staring at Mary. Was she so upset that Henry was having a child with her daughter, or was she actually saddened knowing her first grandchild would be born without her there.

"Katherine" Mary was becoming concerned.

"Oh, I'm sorry I was lost in thought. I will pray for Queen Anne to have a healthy son."

Mary was overjoyed that Katherine had accepted all that changed recently, she didn't want her friend to be miserable.

{Anne's Chambers}

"Henry, my love."

"Yes sweetheart" He wondered what was going on in her pretty little head.

"I was thinking, wouldn't it be nice to have your son, Henry, join Princess Mary at Hatfield." Henry was taken back by her request. Katherine had never been inclined to be kind to the boy, because of him being born though his affair with Lady Blount. Young Henry was four years old.

"Anne, that is a lovely idea." Anne smiled at Henry. She knew he had affairs before when Katherine was with child, but little Henry was an innocent. He shouldn't be punished for the circumstances of his birth. Anne knew something about being unwanted and didn't want Henry to ever think his father didn't love him.

Henry pulled Anne close to him and kissed her on the forehead. That night they slept cuddled together, with Henry's hand resting on Anne's growing belly.

{Time Jump - Anne's Chambers}

Anne's labor had begun. She screamed in pain as the contractions began to get stronger. Henry paced back in forth outside her chambers. When he labor began Henry had been in his chambers discussing plans to begin the remodel of Hampton Court as a surprise for his Queen. Charles Brandon and Edward Strafford followed Henry to Anne's chambers. If anyone had been paying attention to them they would see both men fidgeting.

"Push your majesty." Anne squeezed Jane Parker's hand tightly.

Lady Caroline opened the door, and Henry ran passed her before she could speak. He looked down at his Anne, and the wiggling little baby cradled in her arms. She looked up at him smiling. "Meet your son, my love."

The baby was strong and healthy. Henry sat next to Anne and held his son, and when she looked up her eyes met the face of a very relieved man. In that second, Anne realized that Katherine and lied. Her father was standing before her.

"Anne, sweetheart." Henry asked concerned.

"Henry.."

"Darling did you not hear me ask you what we should name him?"

Anne recovered quickly from her moment of clarity. "Owen, we should name him Owen."

Henry smiled "I like it, to honor the first Tudor. Prince Owen the Duke of Wales."

**Author's note : I made Henry Fitzroy's birth earlier since I have changed the dates a bit.**


	6. Chapter 6

{Kimbolton Castle}

"Katherine" a man called out to her as she walked in the gardens. She turned to see Thomas More staring at her.

"Sir Thomas, I hope you are well." He nodded and slowly began to speak.

"Queen Anne has given birth to a fine young prince."

"And what is his name?" She asked, trying to hide her emotions. She was excited that she had a grandson, but still sad that she failed at giving the man she loved a son.

"Prince Owen"

"Owen, that is a fine name."

As they spoke another man watched from a distance. He had come to tell Katherine about their grandson, but was too late it seems. He remembered watching as Anne held him close. She was so loving with him, and he was lost in his father's arms when she cradled him before putting him in his cradle.

{Anne's chambers}

Anne sat by the fire rocking little Owen to sleep. Henry was already sound asleep, he had stayed with Anne throughout her pregnancy never taking a mistress. Only through her lying in and churching did he not stay with her. He had a special set of rooms created for her lying in, with his room in the back, hers in the middle, and an area for her ladies to congregate when not needed by their mistress. Henry had a door leading into Anne's chambers and one to a hallway connected him to his great hall. Anne had made him want to be a better husband.

Anne's mind raced with mixed emotions. She had learned to accept that her late "uncle" was actually her father, much to her dismay. But the look she saw on his face, it was clear to her that was her father. But she didn't know what to do. Did she tell Henry her suspicions? What would he do to him? She was so conflicted emotionally. She didn't even know if she wanted to know the truth.

"Anne darling, come to bed."

"Just a moment, my love. Owen is almost asleep." She loved the way he pressed up against her her she held him. She knew soon he would join Princess Mary and little Henry at Hatfield. She missed Mary, but Henry felt she needed to be in her own household while Anne was pregnant.

Anne put Owen in his cradle and tucked him in, kissing his head. "Mommy loves you Owen"

She climbed into bed and Henry pulled her to him, kissing her deeply. "Anne, I love you more each day." The lovers fell asleep entwined with each other.

{Sufflolk House}

"Charles, where have you been all day?" Mary Brandon asked her very weary looking husband.

"Your brother had something important for me to do today. He had arranged for me to stay the night, but I wanted to come home to you my love." Charles leaned down to kiss his wife, then unexpectedly bent down and kissed her pregnant belly. "Hello my angel" he said to his unborn child. Mary just laughed.

"I think you were out in the sun too long, husband"

"Mary you really should come to court with me tomorrow, your nephew is amazingly cute. He clearly takes after his father." He said with a grin. Mary just looked at him oddly and then led him down to their room.

"You need sleep."

"Did you know your brother has given the Duke of Buckingham permission to marry Katherine?"

Mary stopped and turned around. "What? Why would he do that? What did she say?"

"I don't think she knows yet? I am guessing that was why Thomas More was at Kimbolton today."

{Hatfield}

"Princess Mary, will you please stop running around. Henry stop chasing that duck."

"Yes Lady Salisbury" the two said in unison. Of course it sounded more like Saladbury.

"And why are you two so excited today"?

"Papa is coming to visit" Henry blurted out.

"Anne is coming too, isn't she?" Mary asked fearing she wouldn't get to see her "mommy".

"Yes Queen Anne and your father are arriving today, along with your little brother Prince Owen."

"Do you think I can hold him?" Mary asked

"Of course, my darling, you can hold him." Mary turned when she heard Anne's voice and ran to her. Anne knelt down and hugged Mary tightly. Before Anne knew it Henry was hugging her from behind. A sound of laughter came from Henry as he held Owen in his arms. As Anne walked inside with the two children, Henry asked Lady Salisbury if Katherine had come to visit yet.

"No, your majesty. She has written to Princess Mary, but she has not come for a visit." Henry thought it was odd that she would ignore Mary like this, but had not actually brought it up to her. He was sure she would come around on her own.


	7. Chapter 7

{Hampton Court Palace}

Henry's grand design was completed and today he was bringing Anne to see her surprise.

"You may open your eyes, Anne." Before her was a grand set of rooms, set up as a royal nursery.

"Henry..." Anne couldn't complete her sentence due to her overwhelming emotions.

"I know how much you love being around the children, so when we are here at Hampton Court they will be here as well."

Anne smiled as she looked up at Henry. "Well we are going to need a new cradle to add to the nursery."

Henry kissed her passionately as he rested his hand on her belly. "The children will be arriving soon."

"Do you think she will come this time?" Anne asked.

"I do not know, sweetheart."

Anne spent the rest of the morning exploring the palace with Henry. He showed her that their chambers were connected here, which would be good for her lying in in the coming months. He had a beautiful fountain installed in the gardens and her badge appeared all over the place.

"I call this, Anne Boleyn's Gate." As they walked though from base court into the inner court, he pointed out the ceiling above emblazoned with her falcon.

"Your majesties, the Duke and Duchess of Buckingham."

Anne turned around to see her mother entering the palace.

"We graciously thank you for the offer to come to court today." Katherine said. Her daughter's slightly round belly did not escape her notion even if it had Henry's. She instantly could tell she was with child, she remembered that state for her many pregnancies.

"Katherine, I hope you will stay long enough to see Mary when she arrives later with Henry and Owen."

Katherine didn't know Mary would be there, and wasn't sure how she would react. She missed her so much, but for some unknown reason had kept herself from seeing her. But she knew today she would have to face her fears.

"She misses you, Katherine." Henry added. It was obvious he was unhappy with how she had ignored their daughter.

{Suffolk House}

Charles felt like he had been waiting days for his child to be born. Mary was screaming and at one point he swore she blamed all of her pain on him.

"You Grace" the young Lady Seymour curtsied and motioned for Charles it was safe for him to enter.

Charles looked down to see his beautiful wife holding two little infants.

"Mary, my love, they are precious." Mary was beginning to wonder what had gotten into him lately. He seemed very interested in babies. But it warmed her heart that it was clear he would be a wonderful father.

"Charles, I would like to name our daughter, Eleanor." It took a second to sink in that they had a son as well. Charles picked up his son, cradling him in his arms. "William, I want to name him after my father."

"William and Eleanor Brandon. Those are very nice names."

{Anne & Henry's chambers}

"Anne, your father has asked for approval of a marriage between George and Lady Jane Parker." Anne looked up from her sewing and unintentionally let out a soft gasp.

"Do you know think that is a good match?" Henry asked.

Anne looked at him, trying to figure out if she should speak her mind or not. "Sweetheart, if you don't approve, please tell me."

"Henry, I don't think Jane would be happy with George. She needs a man who would loved her completely. George Boleyn doesn't know how to love anyone." She was surprised she said it so bluntly. "Besides.."

"Anne, do you have someone in mind for Jane?"

"Yes. Thomas Wyatt, they are close in age and I know he would treat her like she deserves to be treated. George Boleyn needs a woman who only wants to be a wife and mother. Not someone who truly needs to be loved and cherished."

Henry looked at her astonished how in depth she had thought of this.

"Then it is done. I will tell him in the morning. Now it is time to sleep." Henry loved Anne deeply, but even now he was wondering could he live his life without a woman's touch during her pregnancies. To hear her speak of love tonight, he knew he would have to make sure never to disappoint his beloved. And hope he never failed her.

{Henry's chambers}

Thomas Boleyn had been summoned by the King regarding his son's marriage. When he entered the room he saw Charles Brandon and Anne were present but he wasn't sure why they were needing just for Henry approve of his choice of wife for George.

"Thomas Boleyn, the Queen and I have discussed your marriage proposal between George Boleyn and Lady Jane Parker and have decided it is not a fitting match."

Did Thomas hear the King correctly, Anne had a say in this. Who is she to decide in matters of importance. She is only a girl.

Anne could tell her "father" was upset and confused. She looked up at Henry before speaking. She walked over to Thomas to try to calm him down.

"Father, you have to realize this marriage would be doomed from the start. They would be unhappy, and nobody should place anyone in a position where they are miserable." Anne tried to reason with him, but she knew he was about to snap. Henry wasn't sure what was about to be said but he had stood just in case he needed to protect his pregnant wife.

"Who cares if they are happy, this is a good marriage for the family." With that the emotional Queen lost it. Her hormones got the better of her.

"Is power and money all you care about?" Henry for one was proud that Anne had stood up for her friend and herself. Thomas was beginning to overstep his position.

Thomas walked closer to Anne and began to yell at her. "You ungrateful ... " He couldn't finish before Charles Brandon punched him in the face knocking him to the ground.

"Do not ever talk to my daughter in that tone." He blurted out before realizing what he had said. Thomas just grinned. Gloated actually. Henry would give him anything he wanted now that he knew the truth about Anne's father. And he could use that to his advantage. Plus he was sure Charles would be punished severely for having intercourse with Katherine and keeping that a secret from his King. No matter if it was twenty years ago.

"GUARDS!" Henry belted out before pulling Anne to him and holding her protectively. Anne looked over and Charles and smiled.

Thomas began to walk towards the door. "Where do you think you are going Thomas?" Henry asked.

"Your majesty.."

"Guards, take Thomas Boleyn to the Tower. I want him out of my sight. Do not allow him to speak to anyone."

"But..."

"Thomas, nobody, not even the Queen's father speaks to her that way."

Charles stood silently, not sure what was about to happen.

**Author's note : Yeah I am playing around with children being born and such but it is my universe :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Since someone asked... story is currently in the year 1522.**

Ages are as follows

**These characters use their original birth years  
**

******Henry : 31**  
**Katherine : 37 **  
**Mary Brandon : 26 **  
**Charles : 38  
George : 18  
Jane Parker-Wyatt : 17  
Thomas Wyatt : 19  
**

**These characters have been changed or story characters only.  
**

**Anne : 20 **  
**Jane Seymour : 17**  
**Owen : 1**  
**Princess Mary : 7 **  
**Henry Fitzroy : 5  
Eleanor and William Brandon : 4 months  
**

Charles looked up at Henry and Anne. His beautiful daughter, the Queen of England. He was sure he was about to join Thomas Boleyn in the Tower. What about Mary? And William and Eleanor. Damn it Katherine is all he thought.

"Charles..."

"Yes your majesty." Charles had a hard time looking at Henry.

"How long have you known?" Charles sighed, and so it begins. One stupid drunk night will lead him to his death. He took in a deep breath, trying to find the courage to speak.

Anne moved from Henry's loving arms and walked over to Charles and hugged him. Henry looked at his wife, any anger he could have possibly started to melt away.

"I figured it out the day, Thomas Howard admitted the truth."

"Katherine said she didn't even think the father knew what had happened that night. Are you saying she lied?"

"To be completely honest, your majesty, until that day I have always believed that night was a wild dream. Only when I had heard the story of Anne's conception did I realize the truth."

Henry began to chuckle softly, causing Anne to giggle and Charles became perplexed. "I don't understand, your majesties..."

Anne walked back to her husband and back into his loving arms. "Charles, we have suspected the you were my father for over a year now."

"What made you think ..."

"The way you looked at me when Owen was born. The expression on your face betrayed you. You tried to suppress it but I could tell you were overwhelmed at seeing your grandson."

"Anne told me a few months after Owen's birth that she thought Katherine lied. I admit when she told me what she thought I felt you had betrayed me. But she reminded me of what Katherine said about the night."

Charles was still scared, he didn't know what would happen to him now. "Charles, do not worry. You will not join that treasonous Boleyn."

Henry did all he could to reassure his old friend that he wouldn't punish him for his past. And Anne had reminded him, that her father was the main reason he was allowed to marry her in the first place.

"Charles, take care of my brother and sister." Anne said with a smile. As he was leaving she ran up to kiss him on the cheek, and asked him if he would be willing to spend more time at court so she could get to know him better.

{Seymour family}

It had been a few weeks since Charles his family came to court. Mary was more than happy to bring William and Eleanor since court was currently in residence at Hampton Court. And the royal nursery was magnificent. The couple had come for the Christmastide and with them Lady Jane Seymour had finally arrived at court.

"Jane" Edward called out to his younger sister. She had just turned seventeen and already had a way of getting man's attentions. She was a vixen who used her sweet innocent facade to get them to all want her.

"Jane, father is going to meet with the King to see about having a place in the Queen's household. And that would get you close to his majesty."

"Are you saying father is wanting me to be the King's mistress?"

"Jane, you know that would bring great honor to the family through gaining the King's favor."

"Edward, the King has not taken a mistress since he married Queen Anne."

"So you just need to make sure he does. Meaning you will do everything you can to get him to bring you to his bed." Jane wasn't really sure if she could succeed. But being the mistress to the King made her excited.

The siblings continued to talk about the plan, but hadn't noticed Charles Brandon had been watching them. He wanted to just knock that smug look of Edward, and was shocked that Jane was willing to ruin a marriage. She had never had a reputation of seducing men while she was part of Mary's household.

Charles couldn't control his anger enough to go near them, but he knew he wouldn't anyone hurt his daughter.

{Henry's chambers}

"Your majesty, my daughter Jane currently resides within the Duchess of Suffolk's household. I come here to request a place within the Queen's household." With Katherine, Henry often gave positions to ladies he wished to bed, but with Anne all of her ladies had been chosen by her. But if Jane was in his own sister's household, Anne would certainly approve. And with her favorite, the Lady Jane Parker, now married and with child herself she could use another lady to help with her upcoming delivery. He was about to grant the placement when Charles walked in the room.

Charles bowed to Henry and quickly walked over to him. He whispered in his ear what he had just overheard. It took everything in Henry to not explode in anger. Clearly this family was plotting against himself and his beloved. He was about to fly into a rage, when Charles calmed him down.

"Sir John, something of the gravest importance has just come to my attention. I grant an audience with you, and your daughter in the morning. And I believe your elder son is at court as well."

"Yes your majesty." John looked a little confused but bowed before leaving.

"How dare they try to force me to take a mistress." Henry blurted out. "I should see them joining Thomas Boleyn in the tower." Thomas' trial would begin after Christmastide. Mostly because Henry wanted him to suffer more than just a quick beheading.

"If I may suggest something your majesty."

"What do you have in mind?"

Charles explained his idea regarding the manipulative Seymours before Henry went in search of his Anne.


	9. Chapter 9

Anne was sitting in the nursery holding her sister Eleanor, while his sister was rocking little William in her arms.

"Anne, darling, I need to speak to you. Alone." Anne place Eleanor in her cradle and walked off in to the garden with her husband.

"What is it Henry?"

"Charles has brought me the most disturbing news." Henry pulled Anne close to him and kissed her on the forehead. Anne just stared at Henry not sure what could be bothering him so much.

"Anne, you know I have not taken a mistress since we married. The entire court knows I plan to honor my vows to you completely, but a plot is developing by the Seymour family to place the Lady Jane Seymour into my bed."

Anne gasped. She knew Henry had taken mistresses in the past, her sister was one of them. She could have been one as well, but she didn't want to sully her name in that manner. Yes the King fell in love with her while he was married, and she with him. The only difference being Henry had already tried to leave Katherine shortly after Princess Mary's birth. He had only stayed with her after she announced she was pregnant, but once again their son was stillborn. He had stopped all relations with Katherine five years before he married Anne, which was three years before he even met her.

"Charles had an idea, one that I think might reveal much more. He suggested that we tell John Seymour that his daughter will only be able to join your household after you give birth. While you are in you lying in, I will pretend to get close to the Lady Jane by talking with her more. While this is happening Charles will start a friendship with her brother Edward to gather more evidence"

Anne looked at Henry disapprovingly. "Anne, sweetheart, I promise you I will not actually take this wretched wench to my bed. Do you think Charles would even let that happen?" Anne shook her head, and laughed imagining Charles punching Henry for hurting her.

"Can't we just marry her off to George Boleyn?"

Henry stared at her for a few seconds. "Why didn't we think of that." Maybe because your men, she thought to herself.

{Henry's Chambers - Later that day}

Charles stood behind the King trying desperately not to glare at the vile Seymours.

"Sir John, it has come to my attention that your attentions placing your daughter within the Queen's household were not pure."

"Your majesty?"

"Charles overheard Lady Jane and Sir Edward discussing how she would seduce her King for the betterment of your family. Do you dare deny these charges?"  
"You are hereby banished from court, Sir John and Sir Edward." Jane looked up wondering why she wasn't not banished as well.

"Queen Anne, has graciously forgiven you for your transgressions Lady Jane. You are to wed her brother George Boleyn."

George Boleyn, Lady Jane felt repulsed at the thought. She knew several of the Queen's ladies and even a few of the French Queen's household had bed him. Charles could see Jane was unhappy about marrying George, and secretly he was amused. He knew of George's reputation and it was only fitting that a woman who was so willingly plotting to bed the married King be married off to him. He leaned and whispered something to Henry.

"Lady Jane, you will marry George Boleyn." Charles escorted John and Edward out of the room but not out of the Palace. They were led to separate rooms where an instance interrogation of them both began.

"Lady Jane, you are hereby forbidden any contact with your family." Henry meant it and Jane could tell. Damn Charles Brandon from hearing her and Edward speaking. They weren't trying to get rid of the Queen, they just wanted the power and prestige bestowed on families of royal mistresses. But now she knew her life would forever be tied to George Boleyn.

{Queen Anne's Chambers - Christmas Day}

The day had finally arrived, Anne was in labor once more. While the celebrations for Christmastide carried on outside her chambers. Anne had insisted Henry join in the celebrations being led this year by the French Queen, Mary Brandon, in her place. And he would want to be there for Princess Mary and her half-brother Hal. Henry had her rooms decorated for the Christmastide, only her inner chamber was left sterile in preperation of the birth. She was glad that Jane Wyatt had come to be with her even though she was five months with child herself.

"Push your majesty, just one more push." Soon Anne heard the cries of her little daughter. She was beautiful, with hair as red as her father. And so much of it too. Her cousin Lady Madge Shelton ran out the room and down the hall to get the King. Who was closely followed by Charles and Mary Brandon. Princess Mary and Hal were taken back to the nursery by Lady Salisbury.

She was perfect and healthy, and with Owen already being born a daughter was just as welcomed. She hadn't been a disappointment, she was a beautiful angel. Henry's little angel.

"Henry, I would like to name her Charlotte." Henry knew this was Anne's way of naming a child for Charles without it being too obvious to the world.

Princess Charlotte Tudor, would join the ever growing royal nursery in the coming months, but for now she was snuggled up against her mother as a very proud grandfather watched over her.

{George and Jane Boleyn}

Jane had been quickly married off to George Boleyn after Christmas and sent to France with him. Most days she just cried and bemoaned her predicament caused by her own stupidity. She should have been happy to be within the household of the French Queen, but no she let her ambitions and her family set her to ruin.

"Jane, where are you wife." George sounded angry. "Did you not learn anything Jane?" He asked.

"What are you talking about?" Jane asked innocently.

"You are my wife, and should act as such not continue to try and bed a King." Jane looked stunned, it was true she had tried to get King Francis to take her as a mistress. And she was sure he liked what he saw.

"Queen Anne had warned Queen Claude of your behavior, and you fell into your old habits. Did you not learn from your family's disgrace? Your father and brother were tried for treason against the King and Queen, and still are in the Tower."

Jane looked at George with a blank expression. "Do you have no feelings woman?" George had tried to love her like he should, and had been caring as well.

"Your family is pathetic, Boleyn. Your father was executed on grounds of treason the same as your uncle. My family did nothing wrong."

"You tried to use the King to gain power. And now the King of France is threatening to have punish you for the same reason."

"I hate you" she screamed at him.

"No you hate yourself, Jane. Stop blaming everyone else for your problems."

Jane collapsed on the floor and began to sob uncontrollably. She didn't know when she had changed, or really why. But this man, who she hated with a passion was right. She hated herself more than anyone.

"Jane, let me help you." For once in George's life he actually began to truly care about someone other than himself.

"She looked up at him, we are a mess, aren't we?"

"Well you are" he said with a laugh. Maybe just maybe George Boleyn wasn't a horrible man.

The next day George spoke to King Francis, begging and pleaded for Jane. She stood humbly next to him as George explained how her own family manipulated her into thinking the only thing in life was power and wealth. Luckily for Jane, George was able to gain her freedom but now she knew she was truly bound to her husband. Plus she came to see he really wasn't bad to look at either.


	10. Chapter 10

**Year 1524**

**These characters use their original birth years**

**Henry Tudor: 33**  
**Katherine Strafford: 39**  
**Mary Brandon : 28**  
**Charles Brandon: 40**  
**George Boleyn: 20**  
**Jane Parker-Wyatt : 19**  
**Thomas Wyatt : 21**  
**Edward Strafford: 46**  
**Katherine Howard : 6**  
**Mary Boleyn-Cary : 24**

**These characters have been changed or story characters only.**

**Anne Boleyn-Tudor : 22**  
**Jane Seymour-Boleyn : 19**  
**Prince Owen Tudor: 3**  
**Princess Mary Tudor: 9**  
**Henry Fitzroy : 7**  
**Eleanor and William Brandon : 2 1/2**  
**Princess Charlotte Tudor : 2**  
**Robert Boleyn : 1**

{Katherine's chambers}

Katherine had thought she had long ago lost the ability to have a child. She loved Mary with all her heart, and was grateful that Anne had pushed her to seeing her more often. Today she was in labor, she was shocked that she actually would give birth when so many of her past pregnancies ended in disaster. The child had stirred all last night, she just knew her child was strong and healthy. But Katherine, felt so weak.

"One more push."

Katherine heard the faint cry, the sound brought strength to her spirit. She had longed to hear that so much after Mary's birth.

"What..."

"You have a beautiful healthy little girl." Secretly Katherine had wished for a son to prove she was capable of having a boy. But any healthy living child made her feel alive.

Edward looked down at his daughter and smiled. She was precious and perfect.

"Katherine, have you thought of a name for her?"

"Isabella, I would like to name her after my mother."

Katherine held Isabella close to her, she knew with her she would never let her go. With Anne, she chose glory and a crown over her own daughter. It was hard for her to admit, but she was happy for Anne and Henry. She loved Henry so much when they were married, and she would have fought for him if it had been any other woman. She honestly had thought Henry would tire of Anne, but he amazed Katherine with his dedication to her daughter. Her daughter was the Queen of England, her second daughter the Princess of England, and her grandson would be the next King of England. Just that nobody would know of his great lineage. But the secret had to be protected, for all of her daughters. Mary continued to amaze her as she grew up, and Isabella reminded Katherine so much of her little Mary. She couldn't wait for Mary to meet her new sister.

{France - George & Jane Boleyn}

Jane sat staring out the window waiting for George's return. He had been gone for over six months back in England on business for the King. She missed her life in England and her family, but here after a rough beginning she had found her place in the world. George was to come home to her any day now, and she longed to hold him again. She was shaken from her daydreams by the sweetest voice she had ever heard.

"Mama" Jane picked up her little son who looked so much like his father.

"Oh my sweet, Robert." Jane snuggled him close.

"Papa" Robert called out, he began to wiggle in his mother's arms.

"Robert, papa isn't here sweetheart."

"Papa Papa" he said over and over and pointed out the window. Jane turned around and she saw him. George, her sweet George.

"Jane, my love, how I have missed you." George called up at her as she looked out the window. Jane had the most wonderful surprise for him, she was seven months pregnant. "I love you, George."

"I love you too." George knew now they wouldn't be able to travel back to England with Jane's pregnancy. He wouldn't risk her going into labor on the rough seas. "King Henry has requested we return to England by the end of the year, but I will write to inform him of your pregnancy and you are unable to travel before the new year."

"I wish we could stay here forever, George."

"I feel the same, Jane."

Jane and George slept well that night holding each other. George had taken a page out of Henry's book when it came to his wife, to never take another mistress again.

{Katherine Howard}

Katherine had just turned six and was sent away to live with Agnes Howard, when her mother had become quite ill. Some had speculated she would die within the year. Katherine hated her time with step-grandmother who practically ignored her. Today though she felt more happiness than she could imagine, she was going to court where here cousin Anne was Queen.

"Kitty, you have grown since I last saw you" Anne politely said to the little girl. Katherine had noticed that her cousin had gotten fat, she was too little to realize the Queen was pregnant. Anne had suffered a miscarriage the previous year, but was now having the most wonderful pregnancy. Katherine kept staring at Anne's belly. Anne giggled when she figured out the child was confused.

"Kitty, I am going to have a baby. Would you like to feel the baby move?" Katherine wasn't sure, but let Anne place her tiny hand on her belly. When the child happened to kick, Katherine jumped backwards but her eyes got big with excitement.

"Katherine, leave the Queen alone." Agnes yelled at her. Anne responded by giving the old woman a disapproving look.

"My cousin is not bothering me, and I respectfully ask you to not yell at her." Agnes and never been reprimanded before and didn't appreciate this child Queen to do so either. Even if the Queen was her own step-grandaughter as well.

Anne led Katherine away from the courtyard so she could go meet the other children. Hampton Court was a favorite place for Anne since the children were allowed to live with the family while court was in residence.

"Kitty, are you happy with Lady Howard?" Anne asked softly. Katherine was afraid to speak. She didn't want to be spanked anymore.

"Kitty, you can tell me." Anne asked again.

"No" Katherine whispered. "She hits me." Anne was appalled, how could anyone hit such a little girl.

"Well Kitty, you will not have to go back with her." As Anne was telling the child she would be safe with her, Henry walked up. He wanted to ask Anne if they were getting another "stray". He loved how much his wife cared for children, but sometimes thought she would adopt every child in the kingdom.

"Henry, my love. This is my cousin, Katherine Howard. My sister Mary and I have always called her Kitty. I do not like how Lady Howard treats her, and she doesn't respect me as her Queen."

"What did she do?" Henry asked.

Anne went on to explain the incidents of the day. How she yelled at Kitty. And went as far as mumbling to another courtier how unlike a Queen Anne acted, allowing a child to touch her pregnant belly. Henry didn't like what he was hearing, but he knew that taking Kitty away from Lady Howard he could humiliate her much more than punishing an old woman for being set in her ways. Lady Howard came to retrieve her young charge, she found the King holding her in his arms. And unfortunately for Lady Howard there were many at court today.

"Lady Howard, I respectively request you leave now. Young Katherine Howard will no longer have to endure your harsh tone, and inability to care of her. She will be sent to live with her cousin, the Lady Mary Carey and her husband. There she will get the love and attention she deserves. Good Day, Madam."

The crowd of people stared at Lady Howard, most giving her hateful looks while others made snide remarks. Anne just rested her hand on her belly, looking up at her husband proudly.


	11. Chapter 11

{George and Jane Boleyn}

George looked at Jane as she slept soundly. They had adjusted well to being back in England, and now lived as the Duke and Duchess of Norfolk. Henry had granted him them their new titles when they arrived shortly after the new year began.

_**"George, for your great and honorable service on my behalf in France, you shall now be known as Lord Boleyn, the Duke of Norfolk." George remembered Jane's muffled gasp. She was so proud of her husband, but she had never thought the King would bless him with such an honor. George saw his sister standing proudly next to the King smiling at him. He may not have been her true brother, but she loved him all the same. She had often wondered what he would think to know she was not his blood sister.**_

_**"Queen Anne" Jane tried not to look at her, she didn't know if Anne still disliked her.**_

_**"Rise, Lady Jane. You have proven to us all your true character. You make my brother so happy, and your little Robert is adorable." Anne noticed Jane's lady behind her was holding an infant, no more than three months. The same as her Prince Alexander. George noticed what his wife had missed, and brought forth the child.**_

_**"Your majesty, I would like you to meet your niece, Anna." **_

George was happier than he ever could believe to be possible. He had a wife who he loved, and two wonderful children. Jane began to stir in her sleep.

"George, come back to bed, my love." Ever since they had been back, Jane would wake if George wasn't in the bed. He could tell no matter how welcomed the King and Queen made her, she always feared she would end up like her family. Her brother Thomas was executed for treason. Her father and brother, Edward, had been banished from court after spending years in the Tower for plotting to use the King.

{Anne & Henry}

Henry stretched as he sun's morning light filtered past the curtains into the room. Anne nuzzled closer to him, as if she was trying to hide from the morning.

"Anne, darling."

"No, I don't want to get up." Anne said pouting, causing Henry to stifle his laugh. Anne yawned and slowly sat up in bed. Today Katherine was coming to court, it had been only a few weeks since she lost her husband to the sweating sickness. Anne was happy about her visit but she had a hard time falling asleep last night.

"Henry, sweetheart, do you think Katherine will like my surprise for her?"

"Darling, I believe she will."

"Katherine" is all Anne could say before she ran and hugged her. All she could see was her mother standing before her, feeling isolated and alone once more. This time her husband hadn't just moved on, but had died. Anne's relationship with Katherine wasn't as strong as her bond she created with Charles mainly because he wanted to be in her life. Katherine still didn't want much to do with her, but she did try.

"Katherine, we are greatly saddened by the passing of your husband, the Duke of Buckingham." Henry spoke softly and sincerely. Slowly the mood was lifted, as the three walked out into the gardens. Katherine looked up to see Charles and Mary Brandon sitting in the grass watching their children running and chasing butterflies. It made her miss Mary so much, she longed to see her again but she was back at Hatfield with her siblings.

"Katherine, I know you wish you could see Princess Mary more often." Anne took a deep breathe, the timing could have been better. "A manor was commissioned to be built down from Hatfield, and only just now has it been completed. We gift this to you Katherine for when you wish to visit her."

"Thank you, your majesties. Would it be a burden for me to stay there longer, I can not bare to go back to my home without my sweet Edward."

"Of course, Katherine." Anne replied.

{Mary Carey & Katherine Howard}

Kitty loved her new life with Mary and William Carey. They let her play outside, and she was even learning how to read. And she loved having baby Catherine around as well. She was very cute and Mary even let her hold her once.

"Kitty, how did you get so dirty." Mary looked down to see Kitty covered from head to toe in mud.

"I was chasing a duck and it ran near the pond and I fell down." Kitty blurted so fast that Mary barely understood what she had said.

"Well come on now, we shall get you cleaned up." Mary had never been happier than she was now. She loved her life away from court, her daughter made her feel so loved. And Kitty, sweet Kitty could make the worse days tolerable.

"Where is William?" Kitty asked as Mary was washing the mud from her hair.

"He has gone to court to see the King."

"And Queen Anne?" Kitty hadn't stopped talking about Anne since the day Henry told Agnes she wouldn't have Kitty to abuse anymore.

"He may get to see Queen Anne as well." Mary missed her sister, she hadn't seen her since the birth of Princess Charlotte. She had meant to travel to court to see her but between the birth of Prince Alexander and little Catherine she was unable.


	12. Chapter 12

Year 1526

**Tudor Family **

Henry Tudor: 35  
Anne Boleyn-Tudor : 24  
Princess Mary Tudor: 11  
Henry Fitzroy : 9  
Prince Owen Tudor: 5  
Princess Charlotte Tudor : 4  
Prince Alexander Tudor : 2

Katherine Strafford: 41  
Isabella Strafford : 2

**Brandon Family**

Charles Brandon: 42  
Mary Brandon : 30  
Eleanor and William Brandon : 4 1/2  
Edmund Brandon : 1

_**Anne entered Henry's chambers unexpectedly. Her gasp was followed by uncontrollable tears and she began to hyperventilate. Henry was sitting before her, with Lady Bridget Stuart on his lap. He was kissing her neck, his hand up under her skirt rubbing her thigh. He had never taken a mistress before, but he just knew this wench was different.**_

_**"Get out you whore." Anne screamed at Bridget. Henry looked at his sobbing wife, as he pushed Bridget off of him. **_

_**"Anne, stop, come back." Henry chased Anne down the hall, when he caught up with him she slapped him hard on the face.**_

_**"You promised to love only me, how could you." By now the courtiers had noticed the King and Queen. Henry noticed staring at him from across the room was Charles. He looked like he would kill him on the spot.**_

_**"Anne, please, I sorry. I made a mistake."**_

_**"A mistake, screwing some whore is not just a mistake. You broke your promise. I hate you."**_

_**"Please Anne, I love you."**_

_**Anne ran to Charles, who pulled her close protectively.**_

_**"You are pathetic, Henry."**_

_**"No, don't go Anne. Please."**_

"Henry" Anne awoke hearing her husband begging her not to leave him. She looked at him, he had curled up in the bed clutching his pillow,

"Henry darling, please wake up."

"Anne, Anne..." He pulled her close and kissed her.

"My darling, what caused you to shout out to me from your dreams." Henry explained the entire dream to her as she held him close. He sobbed at how he had hurt her so much in the dream. How Charles was who was there to hold her as she cried.

"I love you with all my heart Anne."

"I know, my darling." Henry that day decided they needed to get away, to be just Henry and Anne. He loved her, and hadn't cheated on her like he did so many times with Katherine. The dream scared him. What if he lost her? What if he did something so selfish he lost her love?

{Charles and Mary Brandon}

Charles was out in the gardens playing with the twins. They loved feeding the ducks in the lake. Their peaceful day was broken when little Eleanor slipped and fell into the lake.

"William back away from the pond. Do not come near it." Charles said as he jumped in cold water. Mary had heard the commotion and came running just as Charles was coming out of the water holding little Eleanor.

"Is she..." Mary couldn't get the words out. She feared her precious little girl was dead.

"Sweetheart, she is wet and scared, but she is still here to scare her parents another day." Charles wanted to try and lighten the mood, he could see Mary was in full on panic mode. Charles carried her back into the house while Mary picked up William.

"Lady Margaret, get some blankets and some dry clothes for Eleanor." Mary took over when she got in the house, drying Eleanor and getting her in warm clothes. Mary spent the rest of the day in front of the fire holding little Eleanor and reading to the twins.

The twins were fast asleep and Charles had the children's governess carry them to bed. Mary had fallen asleep with the twins, so Charles lifted her up and carried his sleeping wife to bed. He kissed her on the forehead and tucked her in. He spent most of the night watching the kids sleep. He would rock little Edmund in his cradle when he would start to fuss in his sleep.

The next morning Mary awoke to an empty bed, only to find her husband sound asleep in a chair next to Edmund's cradle.

{Katherine}

Katherine had arrived at Aragon Manor late last night with Isabella. Anne hadn't told her the name of the manor they built, but it brought tears to her eyes.

"Isabella, we are home."

"Mother, do you like your new home? Queen Anne and I design the sign."

"It's beautiful, Mary. Just like you."

"Can I hold Isabella?" Mary asked.

"Of course you may." As Katherine was handing Isabella to Mary she noticed Hal was running down the hill with Lady Salisbury trying to catch up to them. Hal and Mary never were apart which kept Lady Salisbury a very busy woman.

"Hello, Lady Strafford" Hal said politely. Katherine never truly warmed to Hal like Anne did, but she came to see he was a very sweet boy.

"Hello, Hal. You know you should not run off and make poor Lady Salisbury chase after you." She mocked scolded him.

"Hal, you should tell Lady Salisbury you are sorry." Mary added.

"My deepest apologies, Lady Salisbury. I should not have given you a fright when I ran off after Princess Mary." Hal was nothing but proper when talking to his governess. Sometimes she felt he was mocking her, but it was just his way.


	13. Chapter 13

Year 1533

**Tudor Family **

_Henry Tudor: 42_  
_Anne Boleyn-Tudor : 31_  
_Princess Mary Tudor: 18_  
_Henry Fitzroy : 16_  
_Prince Owen Tudor: 12_  
_Princess Charlotte Tudor : 11_  
_Prince Alexander Tudor : 9 _  
_Princess Margaret Tudor : 5_  
_Prince Arthur Tudor : 3_

_Katherine Strafford: 48_  
_Isabella Strafford : 9_

"Mary, sweetheart will you please calm down." Anne looked at her step-daughter as she paced back in forth.

"What if he doesn't like me, Anne?"

"Prince Henry will love you. You are an intelligent and very beautiful young woman." Mary still wasn't sure, she was afraid he would hate her, but she didn't quite know why.

"Mama, why is Mary sad?" little Margaret Tudor asked her mom as she held reached up to grab her mom's hand.

"Margaret, Mary is just a little worried. She is not sad, she is very happy that she will soon be able to have her own children and a husband that loves her just as much as your daddy loves your mommy." Ever since Henry's dream of breaking Anne's heart he had ordered at least one of his groomsmen to wait on him at all times. Anne loved to tease him about giving himself his own governess. Mary missed her mother dearly, but Katherine had become ill and was unable to travel to court to see watch the ceremony. Anne secretly hoped it was only illness that kept her away. Katherine had never formed a strong bond with her eldest child, unlike Anne's very close bond with Charles. A few years ago Henry's sister finally learned of the long kept family secret. How Anne was actually her own husband's illegitimate child. Anne remembers see Mary break down in tears, and how she didn't speak to Charles for almost a month. She finally came to accept what was done was done, and agreed to keep the secret safely hidden away.

"Arthur, are you alright?" Mary looked over at her youngest brother staring at Anne's belly.

"Mama's belly just moved funny." Anne quickly put her hand to her mouth to suppress the giggle that so wanted to escape.

"Arthur, mama is going to have another baby." Owen answered

"Like Auntie Jane?" Arthur was still confused.

"Yes, sweetheart, like your Aunt Jane when she had your cousin William."

"Is Mary going to get fat and have a baby too?" Arthur asked.

"Hopefully I will have a child, Arthur." Mary grabbed her brother and began to tickle him. Provoking him to laugh uncontrollably.

The next morning the entire court was busy preparing for the wedding. Lady Jane Boleyn, Lady Mary Carey and Lady Jane Wyatt were all attending to Mary's every need that morning.

"You look beautiful, my pearl."

"Daddy" Mary ran to him and he hugged her tightly.

"I love you so much my Princess." Her ladies sighed knowing they would have to fix her hair for the what felt like the hundredth time this morning.

"Mary." The voice sounded weak, but it was undeniable.

"Mother, I thought you were too ill."

"Anne insisted I come, she has made special arrangements for me in the Queen's Closet." Mary was truly at peace. Her parents, her beloved Anne and all her siblings were there to see her wed this day. She was sad that soon she would be in France with her new husband away from all she loved.

The celebrations went on throughout the night after the couple were officially announced as husband and wife. Anne retired early in the evening, and would stay in her chambers for the month to come. Her lying in had begun, for what would most likely be her last pregnancy. At least she secretly hoped, she loved her children dearly but the many miscarriages and one still birth she suffered a few years back had been rough.

{a few months later}

Mary had arrived in France only a month ago, but she surprisingly felt at home. She loved life at court, it was so vibrant and happy. She missed England and her family.

"Mary" Henry called to her, a sadness in his voice worried her deeply.

"Henry, what is wrong? Please tell me the Queen is alright?" Mary had worried about Anne in this last pregnancy, not because she was feeling poorly but just could just tell something seemed off.

"Queen Anne is doing quite well, we do have word she had a daughter. A beautiful healthy little girl. They named her Elizabeth."

"That is wonderful, but why do you sound so sad?" Henry took his wife by her hand and led her to the couch in her chambers. He wasn't sure how to approach the subject, without causing her to go into hysterics especially since they just found out she was with child.

"Mary, it is your mother." Mary took a deep breath and squeezed Henry's hand tightly. "Queen Katherine of England has succumbed to the sweating sickness. Your sister Isabella ..."

"Isabella, please tell me she ..." she began crying uncontrollably now.

"Isabella was ill and almost died, luckily your father's physicians could save her. She is weak but recovering now comfortably."

Mary buried her head into her husband's shoulder as he stroked her hair, she protectively placed her hand on her belly as if she was telling her unborn child she would protect the child always.

"Mary, my love, Queen Anne inquired if you would like Isabella to come to France to be with you." Mary hadn't thought of that, she just assumed Isabella would stay in England to be raised by court or maybe her Aunt Mary and Uncle Charles.

"I would very much love that, husband." The next morning after Mary slept as Henry held her close, she wrote to her father and Anne her response to sending Isabella to France. She also gave them the good news she was with child and very much missed them all.


	14. Chapter 14

{a little flashback - a few weeks prior to Mary learning of her mother's death}

Katherine of Aragon, Queen of England, and mother of the current Queen and Queen of France had died. She caught the sweating sickness, her daughter Isabella languished in agony for a week but had been saved by the royal physicians. Anne had just given birth to Princess Elizabeth her little beautiful girl when the news of Katherine's death had reached her. She had not come out of her chambers since, barring all from entering to prevent them to see her pain. Henry was beside himself with grief seeing his beloved mourning so much. He had loved Katherine once, and cared for her even after the divorce and was saddened by her passing.

"Charles, she will not speak to me." Charles looked at his friend compassionately. Anne had not been given the relationship with Katherine that she secretly longed for, that of mother and daughter. Not by anyone's command, but simply by Katherine's guilt keeping her distant.

"Henry, let me try to talk to her. She may listen to me." He was her father after all, and he knew the same pain she was feeling. He had loved Katherine so passionately at one time. Anne was the result of their forbidden love affair, and Charles hated seeing her in pain.

"Anne, sweetheart, Charles is here to see you." Henry spoke through the door, he was so sure she would tell them to go away.

"Please let him in Mary." Her sister and the two Janes were the only ones allowed in her chambers with her. They were not sure why she was so distraught over the passing of Katherine. Even now Anne kept her secret safe in her heart.

"Your majesty." Charles pushed back his emotions at seeing his Anne lying there holding something so tightly that he couldn't make out what it was.

"Please leave us" Anne spoke softly. As her family left her and the door shut behind her, she stood and ran to Charles.

"Daddy" is all she said, her tears welling up in her eyes. It was the first time she had ever called him that. She began crying hysterically, and all Charles could do was hold her to him. He scooped her up and carried her back to her bed, cradling her like he did his other children. Holding her protectively, he instinctively knew how to calm her down. It was strange, she reminded him so much of her half-sister Eleanor.

"I loved her so much. I never got to tell her." Anne sobbed.

"Anne, daughter, Katherine knew you loved her. She confessed to me once, that you had made her so very proud. She was afraid of causing a scandal even in the end." Charles stroked her hair as she pressed her head against his shoulder. "Lady Salisbury once told me that Katherine doting on your children, but she never understood the real reason. Katherine loved her grandchildren so much." Charles finally reached her, and she stopped crying as much. She wanted her Henry.

"Henry, your wife wants you." Charles said smiling, placing his hand on the King's shoulder as he passed by.

"Anne, my love." Henry leaned down and kissed her on the nose. That was always his way of showing her how much he cared.

"Henry, I want a grand memorial for my mother." She went on to explain how she wanted it to give her the honors of a Queen, it was the one thing she could do for her that she never felt she could in life.

{Present}

"Isabella" Owen called out to his "sister". She had been moved into a room at Hatfield after her recovery her home at Aragon Manor. She was was still mourning the loss of her mother, and rarely came out of her room.

"Izzy" Arthur called out, he couldn't pronounce her name correctly and she was forever know as Izzy to the little ones. Isabella was completely alone now, she father and mother both dead and the only sister she knew was in France.

"Children, it is time for us to depart for Hampton Court" Lady Salisbury announced.

"Lady Salisbury, the Queen has sent me to retrieve Lady Isabella" Lady Wyatt spoke softly.

"Isabella, I have come to bring you to court. The Queen has something very important to discuss with you." Isabella looked up confused.

"Why would the Queen wish to speak with me?"

"It is a personal matter, your lady." Jane knew what it was about but didn't think it was her place.

"Lady Isabella" Anne stood up and hugged the little girl.

"Isabella, I have news from your sister to share with you." Isabella's face lit up, she loved Mary so very much. Anne took a deep breath before releasing her youngest sister.

"She is with child, and she has asked for you to go live with her and Prince Henry in France. Would you like that?" Anne asked sweetly. Isabella looked sad, she missed her sister but she was afraid of the journey.

"Queen Anne, where is my mommy?" The question broke Anne's heart. Isabella had known her mother died, but she wasn't sure if she had suppressed the memory or if she was asking where she was buried.

"Isabella, please call me Anne. Your mother is ..."

"I just want to see where she is buried." she interrupting Anne. Anne sighed in relief, she didn't think she could handle telling her that Katherine had died.

"I will take you to her tomorrow."

"Thank you. And yes I would love to go be with Mary, Anne." Isabella hugged Anne, and began to cry. Anne could feel the tears beginning to build once more. She looked up to see Charles and Henry standing in the doorway. Henry looked at Charles and whispered. "Thank you for being there for Anne."


	15. Chapter 15

Isabella thrived in France with her sister, Mary. They were saddened to learn of Queen Anne's passing only a few months ago. King Henry had died at the age of 67 almost ten years prior. Prince Owen, Mary's half-brother had become a much loved King of England. And commissioned a grand memorial tomb for his parents at Hampton Court, he knew they were always the most happy there. Mary was now 53 and had many children of her own but had until this day not known her family's deep dark secret. A letter arrived this morning, it was in her own mother's hand. The note stated it should only be sent to Mary upon Queen Anne's death.

_**My dearest Mary,**_

_** You are my sweet girl, and I can not describe how much I love you. You have grown up thinking you were my elder daughter, and that you only had a younger half-sister, Isabella. It pains me that what I have to tell you, only comes to you now, but you must understand I had to protect her as well. Queen Anne, was not only your step-mother, my darling. She was my child as well. I had her when I was very young, and she was taken from me on command from your father's grandmother. She was given Thomas and Elizabeth Boleyn by Lord Norfolk, and only after the King married did the truth emerge. We did not want to hurt you, but I made them all promise not to tell you the truth. Anne had to be kept safe from gosip, from scandal. I had hurt her enough by giving her away, by not loving her enough. I hope you can forgive your mother. Please do not hate your sister, Anne loved you so much. She wanted only what was best for you. I can only assume now, you are the only one to know this truth. Anne's father loved her very much, and through him she was protected as well as he could from a distance. **_

_**Love**_

_**Katherine**_

Mary held the letter, and cried. She didn't know what to think, but she knew she held no hatred for any of her family. Her mother was right, it was best she had not known. Anne loved her so much, and she loved Anne. Mary threw the letter into the fire, making sure the secret would die with her. Nobody needed to know, her mother's shame. Her mother's lost daughter. Anne had been loved by so many and did so much good. Mary now realized why Anne had made sure that Katherine's tomb was so elegant and regal. She loved her mother as much as Mary did, and now they together again once more.

"I pray you two find happiness together in the afterlife" Mary said as she watched the letter burn completely.

"Mother what is wrong" Anne asked seeing her mom crying. Anne was her youngest child, and looking at her now she saw so much of Queen Anne in her face.

"Nothing my sweet daughter. Tears of joy."

"Joy" Katherine asked.

"Yes, my darling girls. I was thinking of the happy times I had with Queen Anne. And my mother." They looked at her oddly, not sure what she was talking about. But their mother often spoke in riddles.

"Now you two, go find your brothers. Isabella wouldn't want them to miss her granddaughter's christening."


End file.
